Gefangener der Finsternis
by walesco
Summary: Band 7 ist von JKR bereits verfasst. Aber nicht alles wurde wunschgemäß beendet. Daher: Die Schlacht ist geschlagen. Die Toten sind beweint. Voldemort ist gestürzt. Doch einer ruht in der Tiefe des Vergessens. Kann Harry Snape noch retten?
1. Ein Zeitalter vergeht

Die Schlacht war in vollem Gange. Voldemort war gefallen, aber noch immer gaben die meisten Todesser den Kampf noch nicht verloren. Schreie hallten über das Vorland der Schlossschule. Blitze zuckten aus Zauberstäben und verwüsteten weiter die Reste von Vegetation.

Wurmschwanz verharrte noch immer hinter der Deckung, die ihm eine Baumgruppe bot. Bisher hatte er es geschafft, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Er war schon immer ein miserabler Kämpfer gewesen. Ungeschickt und feige hatte er es vorgezogen, Schmähungen zu überhören und jedem offenen Duell auszuweichen. Aber heute hatte er sich auf offenem Schlachtfeld wiedergefunden. Sein Herr und Gebieter Lord Voldemort war tot. Nicht dass er es bedauert hätte, er wusste, dass auch Voldemort ihm nur Verachtung entgegengebracht hatte und ihn nur duldete, solange er ihm nützlich erschien.

Aber er hatte einen mächtigen Beschützer verloren. Jetzt war er auf sich allein gestellt.

Gern hätte er wieder seine Rattengestalt angenommen. Aber sobald er den Schutz der mächtigen Baumstämme verließ, wäre er in offenem Gelände auch als Ratte ein zu sichtbares Ziel gewesen. Und der Zauberstab würde einem Nagetier auch nicht helfen können. Er musste sich schleunigst in Sicherheit bringen. Schon kam das Kampfgetümmel immer näher; er musste fliehen! Hektisch sondierte er das Gelände. Bis zum Waldrand würde er es nicht schaffen, dort kämpften Auroren. Sein Blick blieb an der Peitschenden Weide hängen, deren lange Äste zerborsten und verbrannt unter ihr lagen!

Das war seine Rettung: Niemand würde ihn in der Heulenden Hütte angreifen. Dort wäre er fürs Erste in Sicherheit. Wenn sich die Schlacht entschieden hätte, würde er versuchen, im Schutz der Dunkelheit das Gelände zu verlassen. Er müsste sich dann allein durchschlagen. Ein unbehaglicher Gedanke für die Ratte.

Peter Pettigrew hatte schon lange alle eigenen Wünsche vergessen, war nur noch Diener eines lieblosen, grausamen Herrn gewesen. In seinem Hirn hatten zu lange Rattengedanken, Rattenbedürfnisse, gewohnt.

Vorsichtig, jede Deckung ausnutzend, im Grunde schnürend wie eine elende Kanalratte, sich im Schatten haltend, hatte Wurmschwanz die schwelende, zu Tode verwundete Weide erreicht. Ein letzter Blick zurück zu den Kämpfenden und Pettigrew verschwand im Tunnel. Die niedrigen Wände waren rauchgeschwärzt und eingestürzte Teile mussten überklettert werden. Vor dem mit Schutt teilweise versperrten Eingang der Hütte machte er Halt. Angestrengt mit angehaltenem Atem horchte Wurmschwanz Minuten lang. Kein Geräusch drang aus dem vor ihm liegenden Raum. Immer noch behielt er Deckung und war bereit, sofort wieder abzutauchen, falls die Hütte unerwartet doch noch in Gebrauch sein sollte.

Seinen Zauberstab hatte er gezückt, beabsichtigte aber keinesfalls ihn einzusetzen. Flucht, das hatte er in seinem Rattendasein gelernt, war für ihn die beste Verteidigung.

Auf den ersten Blick war alles in Ordnung. Wurmschwanz schob sich weiter vorwärts, um auch die hintere Fläche der Stube inspizieren zu können.

Er erschrak.

Schnell zog er den Kopf wieder zurück. Er hatte ein Paar Beine auf dem Boden ausgestreckt gesehen. Füße in schwarzen hochgeschnürten Schuhen, schwarze Hosenbeine. Wurmschwanz atmete heftig. Er wartete einen Augenblick.

Nichts geschah. Kein Geräusch deutete darauf hin, dass seine Anwesenheit bemerkt worden war. Drohte ihm Gefahr von der Person in der Hütte?

Er wollte seine Zuflucht nicht so schnell aufgeben. Es lagen genug tote Todesser und Auroren draußen auf dem Kampfplatz. Die Gegenwart von Leichen konnte ihn nicht schrecken. Er musste sich Gewissheit verschaffen.

Leise hob er erneut seinen Zauberstab. Noch immer war es still in der Hütte vor ihm. Wegen eines Toten wollte er nicht auf sein sicheres Quartier verzichten.

Wieder schob er sich vorwärts.

Sah nun auch die schwarze Robe der Person, die reglos am Boden lag. Wurmschwanz betrat den Raum nun aufrecht. Er betrachtete den Mann. Schneeweiße Haut, pechschwarzes Haar. Der Blick aus den halbgeschlossenen Augen ging starr ins Leere. Bräunlich verfärbtes Blut auf den Holzdielen umkränzte den Kopf des Mannes. Blut auch an seinen langen Fingern und als eingetrocknetes Rinnsal in seinem Mundwinkel.

Wurmschwanz kannte den Mann, ein Todesser, ein Weggefährte. Er war nicht berührt, aber auch nicht gefasst, ihn hier vorzufinden.

Konnte ihm der Fund nützlich sein? Mit Genugtuung dachte er, dass er, der erbärmliche Wurmschwanz, der Verhöhnte, doch zumindest noch am Leben war. Während selbst die am höchsten Stehenden auf beiden Seiten der Gegner dies nicht geschafft hatten.

Selbstzufrieden lächelnd nahm er den Anblick des Mannes in sich auf.


	2. Letzter Abschied

Fünf Tage waren vergangen, seit der dunkle Lord gefallen war. Fünf lange Tage, in denen die Trauer herrschte. Freunde waren zu Grabe getragen worden. Lupin, Tonks, George Weasley. Viele Tränen waren geweint, viele Worte des Trostes gesucht worden. Immer fand sich Harry zwischen seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine.

Am schlimmsten war der Tag, an dem George seine letzte Ruhe fand. Diese einst so glückliche, lebensfrohe Familie so zerstört zu sehen, war für Harry kaum auszuhalten. Es fehlten ihm die Worte, er wollte die Umarmungen nie enden lassen. Die tapfere Molly, so aufgelöst erleben zu müssen, zehrte an Harrys Lebensmut.

Obwohl der Fuchsbau nicht mehr existierte, boten ihm die Weasleys an, bei ihnen in ihrer einstweiligen Wohnung in der Stadt Unterschlupf zu nehmen.

Die vergangenen Tage hatte Harry in Sirius leerstehendem Haus am Grimauldplatz verbracht. Dort fühlte er sich einsam und die bedrückte Stimmung in dem düsteren Anwesen war ihm aufs Gemüt willigte er nur zu gern bei den Weasleys ein.

Heute wollte er das Grabmal Dumbledore's in Hogwarts besuchen. Dem väterlichen Ratgeber seiner Schulzeit noch einmal die Aufwartung machen. Ein Zwiegespräch zwischen Vertrauten führen. Daher wollte er allein zum Schloss reisen. Seine Freunde hatten Verständnis hierfür. Auch waren sie froh, nicht wieder einen Tag der Trauer begehen zu müssen.

Harry hatte Blumen erworben unbd so fand er sich am Grabmal des einstigen Schulleiters wieder. Seine Blumen hatte er auf dem polierten weißen Marmor abgelegt und war in stiller Meditation versunken. Er gedachte all der frohen Stunden, die er in der Obhut des alten Mannes verbracht hatte. Dumbledore, der ihm immer eine Zuflucht gewesen war, wenn er gezweifelt hatte. Der ihn in eine andere Welt geführt und versucht hatte, seinen Blick zu schärfen, für das Richtige und für die falschen Wege. Und dennoch waren so viele Dinge verschwiegen worden.

Er kam wieder zu sich.

Harry erhob sich und blickte stumm auf das Grabmal. Eine würdevolle letzte Ruhestätte für einen großen Menschen. Harry lächelte zufrieden. Auch seine dahin gegangenen Freunde Remus und Tonks und auch George waren so bestattet, wie es ihrem Wesen entsprach. Remus und Tonks Asche hatte der Wind mitgenommen. Sie sollten frei sein, wie sie es immer waren. Nur Sirius; es gab keinen Ort, ihn zu betrauern. In seinem Herzen konnte Harry ihn jedoch immer sprüren. Er war ihm nah und vertraut. Harry konnte seine Stimme in seinem Inneren hören, wie er Kommentare zu diesem und jenem abgegeben hätte. Er hatte Sirius fallen sehen, war mit ihm zusammen, als seine Seele ihn verließ. Das war sicher der Grund, warum er immer ein Teil von ihm bleiben würde.

Harry erschauerte. Sein umherschweifender Blick war an der niedergebrochenen Peitschenden Weide hängen geblieben.

Noch jemanden hatte er sterben gesehen. Nur dieses Mal hatte er dabei nichts empfunden. Er war nur neugieriger Beobachter gewesen. Anders als bei Sirius war ihm bei Snapes Hinrichtung nicht in den Sinn gekommen, einzugreifen; seinen Tod verhindern zu wollen. Er wusste, dass er zu lange davon geträumt hatte, Snape selbst zu töten; Harry's Hass war zu übermächtig gewesen. Er hatte damals kein Mitleid empfinden können. Entsetzen vielleicht, über die Leichtigkeit mit der Voldemort sich eines Hindernisses entledigt hatte. Auch als er damals allein mit Snape, dessen Todeskampf aus nächster Nähe miterlebt hatte , war kein Bedürfnis aufgestiegen, etwas gegen dessen bevorstehendes Ende zu unternehmen; ihn zu retten. Harry hatte sich lediglich als Beobachter in einer Vorstellung gefühlt. Ohne Emotionen. Das war die Arbeit des Hasses in ihm gewesen.

Harry konnte erst jetzt sein Verhalten voll realisieren.

Er hatte diese Augenblicke verdrängt. Zu vieles musste von ihm und seinen Kameraden in den letzten Tagen verarbeitet werden. Es war kein Platz für Schuldgefühle gewesen.

Aber jetzt fühlte er sich flau im Magen. Nun nagte das entsetzliche Gefühl an ihm, Snape, seinen heimlichen Beschützer seit den ersten Tagen in Hogwarts, im Stich gelassen zu haben. Snape, der mit seinem letzten Atemzug nur einen Blick in seine, Harry's Augen, gewünscht hatte. Und auch hierbei hatte Harry nichts empfunden.

Erst nachdem er Snapes Lebensgeständnis aus dem Denkarium erfahren hatte, kam das erste Mal Bedauern in ihm auf, dass er niemals mehr Gelegenheit haben würde, den Spion selbst zu befragen. Ihm zu danken, für das Schicksal, das er auf sich genommen hatte.

Doch das Gegenteil war eingetreten; die letzten Worte, die sie gewechselt hatten, vor diesem Tag der Vernichtung Voldemorts, waren Worte des abrundtiefen Hasses, der Verachtung, gewesen. Harry hatte Snape einen Feigling genannt, ihm seine Abscheu ins Gesicht geschrien. Und Snape hatte ihn dennoch weiter geschützt gegen die Gefahr der Todesser. Seinen Zorn gezügelt und weiter seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Wissend, dass er niemals Dank erwarten konnte; von niemandem.

Und trotz all dieser Taten hatte es niemand für nötig befunden, dem Tränkemeister ein einigermaßen würdiges Grab zu schaffen.

Harry's Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Auch er fasste diesen Gedanken nunmehr zum ersten Mal. Snapes Körper lag noch immer unbeachtet in der Heulenden Hütte, wo er seinen Geist ausgehaucht hatte. Langsam verrottend. Warum hatte man das zugelassen? Aber anders als all die niedergestreckten Todesser hatte der Spion absolut keine Familie, keine Freunde, die ihn betrauerten und sich um eine Heimholung des Leichnams gekümmert hätten.

Harry nahm eine weiße Lilie vom Strauß auf Dumbledore's Grabstätte ab und wanderte hinüber zum Eingang der Heulenden Hütte, der seine Wächterin eingebüßt hatte.

Der Tunneleingang war teilweise verschüttet. Harry hatte beabsichtigt, die Lilie direkt hier abzulegen. Aber nun war er unschlüssig. Es zog ihn ins Innere. Er war es seinem Beschützer schuldig, ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Seine Lider zu schließen, seinen toten Leib mit seinem Umhang zu bedecken.

Vorsichtig kroch Harry in den Tunnel, die Lilie hatte er in den Umhang geschoben.

Der Tunnelboden war muffig und Harry war froh, als er sich vor der Hütte wieder erheben konnte.

Nun lag der Hütteneingang vor ihm. Harry's Kehle war wie abgeschnürt, ein dumpfer Kloß lag in seinem Magen. Vor ihm erwartete ihn der Mann, dem er beim Sterben zugesehen hatte, den er Zeit seines Lebens verabscheut hatte und dessen Ende er nun bedauerte. Die Szene von Snapes letzten Minuten schob sich vor sein geistiges Auge.

Der Schrei des Todessers, als die Schlangenzähne in sein Fleich eindrangen, der zitternde Fuß, den er vor kanpp einer Woche vor sich gesehen hatte.

Nun würde der Leichnam totenstarr vor ihm liegen.

Harry hoffte, dass er dem Anblick des vergehenden Körpers standhalten würde. Er wünschte sich, dass die Kälte hier unten, den Prozess aufgehalten hatte.

Die Tür stand offen. Langsam schritt Harry in den Raum. Und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Die Hütte war leer.

Nur ein brauner Fleck auf dem Boden war Beweis dafür, dass Snape hier verblutet war. Harry sah sich um. Die Hütte war voller Spinnennetze und Staub bedeckte das spärliche Mobiliar. Harry entfachte ein Licht aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Er untersuchte den Fußboden rund um die eingetrocknete Blutpfütze. Es schien ihm, als wären Schleifspuren im Staub auf dem Dielenboden erkennbar. Aber er war sich nicht sicher. Er selbst hatte einiges an Abdrücken verursacht. Nachdenklich legte er die Lilie an der Stelle ab, an der eigentlich Snape liegen sollte.

Er gedachte noch einige Minuten seines einstigen Widersachers, dann verließ er die Hütte.


	3. Entscheidungen

"Wer sollte ein Interesse daran haben, Snapes Leiche mitzunehmen", brachte Hermine die Gedanken aller Drei auf einen Punkt. Harry hatte Ron und Hermine nach seiner Rückkehr sofort von seiner Entdeckung, bzw. seiner Nichtauffindung, berichtet. "Jemand, der wie Du dachte, Harry, und ihm eine vernünftige Bestattung gönnen wollte?", sinnierte Ron. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, "Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Wenn der Orden damit in Verbindung stehen würde, hätten wir es erfahren. Die hätten nichts Geheimes daraus gemacht. Und die Todesser, die noch frei sind, haben sicherlich Besseres zu tun, als sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Nur um einen Ihresgleichen zu verabschieden, würde keiner von denen riskieren, in Gefangenschaft zu geraten." "Könnte Snapes Freund Lucius etwas damit zu tun haben?", warf Ron ein. "Nein, auch unwahrscheinlich", gab Hermine zu bedenken. "Malfoy Manor steht komplett unter Arrest. Von dort aus kann keine Aktion ausgegangen sein. Außerdem traue ich den Malfoys so viel ehrenhaftes Handeln nicht zu. Dafür sind sie immer zu viel mit sich selber beschäftigt gewesen."

"Aber warum machst Du Dir so viele Gedanken , Harry?", beendete Ron die Diskussion, "für Snape ist es einerlei, wo seine Reste abgeblieben sind und Du kannst froh sein, dass Dir der Anblick erspart blieb. Und Du musst nicht weiter über die Möglichkeiten der Beisetzung von Snape nachdenken. Die Wenigsten hielten ihn für einen, der dem Orden zuzurechnen war. Also seh es als das, was es ist: Du hast Dir eine Sorge weniger zu machen!"

Eigentlich hatte Ron Recht, das gestand sich Harry ein. Eine öffentliche Beisetzung von Snape wäre auf Missfallen gestoßen. Und keiner wusste etwas von den Vorlieben des dunklen Zauberers, also konnte auch niemand seine möglichen Wünsche für eine letzte Ruhestätte erfüllen.

Wahrscheinlich war es so das Beste.

Dennoch, Harry blieb ruhelos. Etwas trieb ihn, er musste dem Drang folgen, mehr über den Verbleib des Toten herauszufinden.

*********************

*********************

Wurmschwanz hatte seinen Triumph ausgekostet. Nicht einmal der Ehrfurcht gebietende Tränkemeister, Vertrauter von Voldemort hatte das geschafft, was er, Peter Pettigrew, der kleine krumme Diener, erreicht hatte: Leben.

Immer überleben, wenn andere keinen Ausweg mehr hatten.

Nur unangenehm, dass er seine Zuflucht jetzt mit einem Toten teilen musste. Er würde mindestens noch eine Nacht hier verbringen. Die Schlacht würde sicherlich noch den ganzen Tag andauern. An Flucht vom Schulgelände war noch nicht zu denken.

Er besah sich Snape näher. Der Umhang schien unversehrt, abgesehen von den Flecken am Kragen. Der berüchtigte Zauberstab lag unter dem Arm des Todessers. Viel hatte er ihm offensichtlich nicht genützt.

Wurmschwanz war mittellos, musste sich künftig irgendwie durchschlagen. Er konnte alles gebrauchen, was ihm seine Zukunft in irgendeinem Schlupfloch erleichtern konnte. Mit einem Seufzen dachte Peter daran, dass er allein auf sich gestellt sein würde. Kein Meister, der wenigstens für das Allernötigste sorgte.

Wurmschwanz beugte sich über den stillen Körper, griff nach Snapes Umhang, um ihn zu untersuchen. Vielleicht gab es noch nützliche Zaubertränke, noch lieber würde er jedoch ein paar Dublonen an sich nehmen. Er steckte seine Hand tief in die Brusttasche des Umhangs und ertastete tatsächlich einen kleinen Lederbeutel mit Münzen darin. Ein Lächeln huschte über das feiste Gesicht der Ratte.

Er tastete den Umhang weiter ab und fand in den Außentaschen mehrere Phiolen. Er sah nicht auf die Aufschriften. Es würde ihm ohnehin nichts nützen. Aber er wusste, dass er die Fläschchen gut würde verkaufen können. Die Robe unter dem Umhang war noch zugeknöpft. Auch hier vermutete Peter vielversprechenden Inhalt.

Er riss die oberen Knöpfe ungeduldig auf und suchte mit seinen Fingern nach Innentaschen über der Brust des Toten.

Heftig ausatmend riss er seine Hand zurück und sprang auf. Statt kalter Dublonen hatten seine Finger Wärme gespürt! Eine Leiche, die sich warm anfühlte? Das war nicht möglich, das war selbst Wurmschwanz augenblicklich klar.

Snape lebte also noch. Irgendwo da drinnen gab es wohl noch einen Lebensfunken, wenn auch äußerlich nichts darauf hindeutete. Wurmschwanz besah sich die Blutlache, offensichtlich ausgehend vom Hals seines ehemaligen Mitstreiters, genauer.

Sie war schon groß, befand er, aber auch nicht so, dass sie direkt den Tod eines Mannes verursacht hätte. Er drehte vorsichtig den Körper auf die Seite und suchte nach den Verletzungen, die den Blutstrom verursacht haben könnten. Es war keine Kunst, die beiden tiefen Wunden im bleichen Nacken zu entdecken.

Nur ein Schlangenbiss konnte diese Verletzungen herbeigeführt haben. Wurmschwanz nickte bestätigend. Und nur eine Schlange, die er kannte, hatte die Größe für solche Bisse. Nagini, Voldemorts ständige Begleiterin.

Die Wunden waren blutverkrustet, offenbar hatte das verklumpende Blut den Strom unterbrochen. Snape hätte genauso gut verbluten können, dachte Peter, aber er lebte ja nun einmal.

Er drehte den Körper wieder zurück auf den Rücken. Snapes Augen starrten unverändert unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern unbeweglich an die Decke. Es war kein Lebenzeichen in seinem Gesicht abzulesen. Pettigrew suchte die Halsschlagader. Er konnte keinen Puls fühlen. Wenn Snape tatsächlich noch am Leben war, musste sein Herzschlag nur noch minimal sein. Wurmschwanz schob seine Hand unter das Hemd des Leblosen. Er fühlte gegen den Rippenbogen. Konzentrierte sich, hielt den Atem an, war nur noch suchende Hand. Nach einigen Momenten spürte er die geringgradige Wärme der Haut. Er forschte weiter, verharrte, und ganz leise konnte er an seinen Fingerspitzen den kraftlosen, weit entfernten Schlag des Herzens erspüren.

Wurmschwanz zog seine Hand zurück, verschloss die Robe und zog den Umhang über dem Körper zusammen. Er setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl im Raum und dachte nach. Was sollte er tun? Viel hatte er aus Snapes Habseligkeiten nicht erbeuten können. Wenn er ihn hier zurückließ konnte er maximal noch den Zauberstab und den Umhang mit sich nehmen. Viel wäre hierfür auch nicht zu bekommen.

Er durchdachte die weiteren Möglichkeiten. Wenn es ihm gelingen würde, Snape, der ja sicherlich noch als Todesser gesucht wurde, unbemerkt hier rauszubringen, und wieder auf die Beine zu kriegen, wäre ihm dieser ewig zu Dank verpflichtet.

Eine verlockende Aussicht für einen, der Niemandes Freund war. Mit Wehmut dachte er an die Tage in Spinners End zurück, als er bei Snape untergekrochen war. Der Vertraute Voldemorts hatte zwar kein freundliches Wort für ihn gehabt, aber er stand im Schutz des Zauberers und niemand hatte gewagt, mit ihm, Peter, auch nur den kleinsten Scherz zu treiben. Es war eine gute Zeit gewesen, als er eine Heimstatt hatte, ein Bett, warmes Essen und vor allem einen überlegenen Beschützer. Ein wohliges Gefühl machte sich in Wurmschwanz breit.

Diese Gemütlichkeit , wie er sie empfunden hatte, würde er sich zurück holen. Mehr brauchte er nicht für sein Dasein.

Er fasste einen Entschluss. Wurmschwanz würde Snape nach Spinners End bringen. Dort konnten sie sich verstecken. Er wusste, dass der Tränkemeister über genug Mittel verfügte, um sie über Wasser zu halten.

Peter musste seinen zukünftigen Gönner nur noch wieder ins Leben zurückholen. Aber dieses Problem würde erst an zweiter Stelle angegangen. Zunächst sollten sie Spinners End erreichen. Und dazu war abzuwarten, bis die Nacht einsetzte. In der Dunkelheit würden seine Chancen besser aussehen. Doch bis dahin musste er noch einige Stunden hier ausharren. Und vor allem: Snape musste durchhalten. Sonst wären Peters Zukunftsplanungen mit einem Federstrich ausgelöscht.

Ängstlich ging er wieder zu dem leblosen Körper zurück.

Jetzt war er auch bereit, auf seinen eigenen Umhang zu verzichten und breitete ihn über dem Todesser aus. Er fand ein staubiges Kissen und stopfte es Snape unter den Kopf. Es war kalt in der Hütte. Doch ein Feuer hätte seine Anwesenheit verraten. Pettigrews Augen gingen jeden Winkel der Hütte ab. Er entdeckte noch eine verschlissene Decke. Auf diese konnte er Snape betten. Er war zufrieden. Zumindest würde der Todesser bis zum Abend nicht erfrieren. Ansonsten konnte er nichts mehr tun. In der Hütte war noch nicht einmal Wasser zu bekommen. Er musste abwarten und hoffen.

Er fragte sich, ob nur der Blutverlust Snapes tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit verursacht hatte. Möglicherweise musste er auch Schlangengift in Erwägung ziehen. Das würde die Sache auch nicht einfacher machen. Er vergewisserte sich nochmals, dass sein zukünftiger Hausherr noch am Leben war, nahm dann den Hausschlüssel aus Snapes Robe an sich und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, um zu warten.


	4. Gedankengänge in der Nacht

Harry saß mit Ginny auf dem kleinen Balkonboden der neuen Wohnung der Weasley-Familie. Es war dunkel geworden. Harry war versunken in den Blick über die Dächer der Stadt. Straßenlaternen erfüllten die Szenerie, aus Fenstern drangen Lichter in die Dunkelheit.

Er hielt Ginny im Arm. Sie waren beide froh, einander zu haben, sich gegenseitig Trost geben zu können.

Nichts war, wie es einst gewesen. Zu viele Freunde, Familienmitglieder, waren nicht mehr am Leben.

Sie hatten beide geschwiegen. Nun ergriff Ginny wieder das Wort "Du warst bei Dumbledore in Hogwarts, Harry?"

"Ja, ich habe ihm ein paar Blumen gebracht und noch das Schloss besucht. Es sah schlimm aus. Alles ist kaum wiederzuerkennen." Er verfiel wieder in Schweigen. Ginny sah ihn von der Seite an, während sie ihre Wange an seine Schulter schmiegte.

Harry merkte es nicht, war in Grübeleien verfallen.

"War irgendwas in Hogwarts, Harry? Bist du noch jemandem begegnet? Du bist so eigenartig verschlossen, seit du dort warst!"

Harry überlegte. Er wusste nicht, ob Ginny, die ihren Bruder verloren hatte, verstehen konnte, dass er sich seit kurzem andauernd mit einer Person beschäftigte, die ihm niemals nahegestanden hatte.

"Ginny, es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir verständlich machen kann."

Ginny schaute ihn erstaunt an "Was meinst du. Gibt es noch immer Dinge, die du mir verschweigst? Du weißt doch, dass ich alles verstehen will, was in dir vorgeht." Sie schaute ihm eindringlich in die Augen. "Sag es mir, Harry. Was auch immer." Harry nahm seine Freundin wieder in den Arm. "Es ist nur, weil du und deine Familie auch so viel Kummer durchlebt. Dagegen kommen meine Gedanken mir so lächerlich vor. Ich wollte dich damit nicht belasten."

"Sag es mir totzdem!", drängte Ginny.

"Ich habe versucht, in Hogwarts Snape in der Heulenden Hütte aufzusuchen. Es tat mir leid, dass er noch immer dort liegt." Ginny nickte bedächtig ihre Zustimmung. "Das kann ich durchaus nachvollziehen. Was ist daran schlimm, Harry?"

"Nun, er ist nicht mehr dort!"

Ginny dreht ihren Kopf zu Harry. "Das heißt?", fragte sie. "Ich weiß es nicht Ginny. Seitdem geht mir so vieles durch den Kopf. Warum konnte ich tatenlos dabeistehen, während ein Mann getötet wird? Warum habe ich absolut nichts unternommen?"

"Aber Harry", Ginnys Stimme war erregt, "was hättest du denn gegen Voldemort ausrichten sollen?"

"Nein", sagte Harry tonlos, " bei jedem anderen hätte ich nicht darüber nachgedacht, sondern gekämpft. Aber vielleicht habe ich es ja genossen; ja..., ich denke, es war wirklich nicht unangenehm. Ich habe es ja durch die Augen Voldemorts miterlebt. Snape mit seiner Todesangst hat in meine eigenen Augen gesehen. Ich selbst habe es also getan, wie ich es mir die ganzen Monate seit Dumbledore's Tod gewünscht hatte. Und konnte dabei frontal in die Pupillen Snapes sehen, konnte seine Gedanken erahnen, sah jeden Muskel in seinem Gesicht arbeiten, als er langsam sein Ende realisierte."

Harry blickte einen Moment über die grauen Dächer der Stadt. "Ich habe erst bei meinem Besuch in Hogwarts begriffen, dass ich diesen Teil des Sieges über Voldemort verdrängt habe. Aber dort kam es über mich. Ich fühlte mich schlecht, ich hatte ihm nicht geholfen und auch als ich seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllte, mit meinem eigenen Selbst, nicht durch Voldemorts Fratze, in seine Augen blickte, hat es mir nichts bedeutet."

Wieder schwieg Harry und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

Ginny drückte seine Hand. "Harry, mach dir doch keine Vorwürfe. Snape allein kannte die Wahrheit. Er hat nie den Versuch unternommen, etwas an eurem Status Quo zu ändern. Er hätte jederzeit die Möglichkeit gehabt, euer Verhältnis zueinander zu bereinigen. Er wollte es aber so."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Ginny, so einfach ist es wohl nicht. Er musste für uns unbedingt der Todesser bleiben. Er konnte mir nicht vertrauen. Zu oft wurde er gerade durch mich enttäuscht. Durch mich hätte Voldemort mit Leichtigkeit von Snapes Doppelfunktion erfahren können. Denk nur z.B. mal an Okklumentik. Und Snape wusste, dass alles, was bei mir ankam, auch zu euch durchdringen würde. Für ihn nur weitere Risiken."

Ginny konnte diesen Argumenten nichts entgegensetzen.

"Dass er nicht mehr in der Heulenden Hütte war, beschäftigt mich ununterbrochen", spann Harry seine Gedanken weiter. "Für wen war er noch wichtig? Ich weiß darauf keine Antwort." Beide saßen eine Weile nachdenklich zusammengekuschelt.

Ginny nahm den Faden wieder auf: "Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, wer ihn inzwischen dort rausgeholt haben könnte. Aber mir ist, während du vorhin von seiner Ermordung gesprochen hast, etwas in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich auch nicht verstehe."

"Was meinst du, Ginny?" Ginny richtete sich etwas auf, kostete Harry's Interesse aus. "Snape war doch, so wie wir ihn kannten, immer ein überragender Zauberer..."

"Ja, sicherlich", warf Harry ein, "aber worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Wart's ab", erwiderte Ginny. "Bei allen Vorführungen, die er uns geboten hat, bei seinem Duell mit Quirell, bei seiner Flucht vom Schlossgelände nach Dumbledore's Tod, hat er immer seine Umsicht demonstriert. Es schien, als könne er jeden Schachzug seiner Gegner vorhersagen. Nie konnte jemand ihn überraschen, ihn täuschen. Er kam mir fast...., sagen wir mal unbesiegbar vor".

Harry wiegte seinen Kopf nachdenklich. "Das mag schon sein. Aber er war nie gezwungen gegen Voldemort anzutreten. Darauf wolltest du doch hinaus, nicht wahr?"

"Ja", gab Ginny zu, "Voldemort war natürlich ein ganz anderes Kaliber von Gegner. Gegen ihn zu bestehen, war logischerweise nicht sehr erfolgversprechend. Aber Harry, was ich dennoch nicht verstehe.... Du hast mir den Ablauf ja bereits mehrfach geschildert..."

"Und?", Harry wurde ungeduldig.

"Du sagtest, Snape habe seinen Zauberstab gezogen, als er die Bedrohung durch Voldemort erkannte. Warum in aller Welt hat er denn dann absolut nicht gehandelt, wenn er doch sonst überlicherweise bereits die geringste Absicht seiner Feinde sicher vorausahnen konnte? Wenn er es schon für aussichtslos hielt, Voldemort zu besiegen, hätte er sich doch selbst in Sicherheit bringen können oder die Schlange bekämpfen. Genug Fähigkeiten hierzu hatte er ganz bestimmt!"

Harry konnte nichts erwidern, es stimmte, was Ginny vortrug; er hatte Snape oft genug unterschätzt.

"Und noch was"; Ginny nahm mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis, dass Harry ihr gebannt zuhörte," Snape hätte, wenn er seinen eigenen Tod zu diese Zeitpunkt für hinnehmbar hielt, nie mehr sicherstellen können, dass du die letzte Nachricht noch erhalten würdest, wie Dumbledore es vorgesehen hatte. Wie hätte er dir noch Klarheit darüber verschaffen sollen, dass ein Seelenbruchstück von Voldemort in dir ruhte? Die wichtigste Nachricht, nach Dumbledore's Einschätzung, die du nur zur alles entscheidenden Zeit erhalten solltest. Wie hätte Snape nur riskieren können, dass er diesen höchstwichtigen Auftrag Dumbledore's nicht mehr auszuführen in der Lage wäre? Er konnte ja wohl kaum planen, dass du bei seinem Tod anwesend bist. Oder dass du überhaupt Interesse daran hättest, ihm bei seinen letzten Atemzügen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Snape so pflichtvergessen, den Jahre lang gehüteten Plan zur Vernichtung Voldemorts in Gefahr gebracht hat. Er hätte alles daran setzen müssen, zu entkommen, damit er dir die entsprechende Aufklärung im Sinne Dumbledore's hinterlassen könnte".

Harry sah ihr entgeistert ins Gesicht. "Ja, du hast absolut Recht!" Er nickte.

"Es ist wirklich nicht vorstellbar, dass Snape die Anweisungen Dumbledore's nicht punktgenau ausgeführt hätte. Aber was kann das bedeuten?"

Ginny nickte, sich selbst bestätigend. "Es kann für mich nur bedeuten,dass Snape auf gar keinen Fall sterben durfte. Das muss ihm klar gewesen sein. Nicht, ohne dass er deine Information vorher absolut sichergestellt haben würde. Das war aber nicht gegeben an diesem Tag. Er müsste also noch über eine andere Möglichkeit verfügt haben, sich zu schützen, auch ohne Flüche einzusetzen, denn das hat er definitiv ja nicht getan!"

Harry starrte Ginny ungläubig an:"Du denkst wirklich, er hätte des Todeskuss der Schlange überleben können? Du glaubst, es besteht die Möglichkeit, das er an diesem Tag nicht den Tod fand?"

"Hast du dich denn vergewissert, dass er icht mehr lebte?"

Harry musste zugeben, dass er nichts derartiges unternommen hatte. Es war für ihn nicht bedeutsam gewesen. Dringendere Angelegenheiten hatten ihn erwartet. Entscheidende Handlungen waren lebenswichtig gewesen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Von daher", resümierte Ginny, "vielleicht ist es gar nicht so verwunderlich, dass du keine Leiche in der Heulenden Hütte gefunden hast. Vielleicht gibt es sie gar nicht!"

"Du bist ein schlaues Mädchen, Ginny", Harry kraulte ihr seidiges Haar, "an deinen Spinnereien ist einiges dran, das gebe ich zu. Es würde tatsächlich einige Ungereimtheiten erklären. "Aber Snape kann sich unmöglich einfach wieder erhoben haben und aus der Hütte herausspaziert sein. Ich habe gesehen, wie sein Blut nur so aus seinem Hals herausgespritzt ist. Und wie das Leben aus seinen Pupillen verschwand. Das kann er unmöglich vorgetäuscht haben".

Ginny nickte. "Da hast du natürlich Recht. Ich habe dafür auch noch keine Erklärung. Möglicherweise war er nur sehr tief bewusstlos, aber noch am Leben. Ich meine, du hast doch schon von Muggeln gehört, dass es da immer wieder Scheintote gibt... Vielleicht hat ihm jemand geholfen. Ihn aus der Hütte geholt. Möglicherweise hatte Snape vorgesorgt."

"Die Idee ist nicht übel", meinte Harry, "aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wem Snape jemals hätte so weitgehend vertrauen sollen."

Molly trat auf den Balkon. "Kommt Kinder, es wird Zeit herein zu gehen. Es ist schon spät und hier draußen wird es zu kalt für euch." Ginny lächelte ihrer Mutter zu. "Ja gleich, Mom. Wir sind gleich da." Molly verschwand wieder hinter der Tür.

Harry erhob sich, reichte Ginny die Hand und zog sie zu sich hoch.

"Ich will der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Wenn Snape tatsächlich noch lebt, will ich ihn finden. Das verstehst du doch Ginny, oder?" Ginny sah liebevoll in seine Augen. "Am besten, du versuchst, etwas über seine Gewohnheiten rauszufinden. Wie er lebte, mit wem er Kontakt hielt außerhalb von Hogwarts. Vielleicht entdeckst du einen Hinweis."

"Ja, das ist meine Absicht. Ich werde gleich morgen früh nach Spinners End gehen und mich in Snapes Haus umsehen. Er hat dort viel Zeit verbracht. Möglicherweise finde ich dort eine Spur, die mir weiter hilft."

"Ich werde dich begleiten!" Ginny machte deutlich, dass sie keinen Protest hinnehmen würde. "Immerhin ist das alles meine Theorie!" Harry war einverstanden. Er würde dafür Sorge tragen , dass sie sich nicht in Gefahr brachte.

**********************************************************************************

Vielen Dank an Reni und Lion für eure reviews. Schön, dass ihr mitlest und mir eure Gedanken gebt.


	5. Ein vergessenes Haus

**********************************************************************************

Vielen Dank an Reni und Lion für eure reviews. Schön, dass ihr mitlest und mir eure Gedanken gebt.

**********************************************************************************

Harry und Ginny apparierten in einem heruntergekommenen Arbeiterviertel. Es war noch Morgen, aber keine Vogelstimmen begrüßten die Sonnenscheibe, die dunstverhangen als bleiches Rund am Himmel hing. Es war ruhig in der Gasse, keine Menschenseele weit und breit. Die beiden wussten, wo das Haus zu finden war. Zielstrebig setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Viele der einfachen Siedlungshäuser standen offensichtlich leer. Die Muggel waren ihrer Arbeit gefolgt und hatten Spinners End den Rücken gekehrt. Nur die Ärmeren mussten bleiben.

Eine hemdsärmlige Frau hing Wäsche an eine Leine in einem kleinen Hof. Sie sah nicht auf, als Harry und Ginny vorbei kamen.

"Ganz schön trostlose Gegend, nicht wahr", flüsterte Ginny. Harry nickte. "Ja, hiergegen mutet sogar der Ligusterweg paradiesisch an. Dass hier Kinder spielen könnten, ist nicht vorstellbar. Aber wir haben es gleich geschafft. In der nächsten Querstraße ist es schon."

Sie bogen in die Seitenstraße ein. Harry zählte die Häuser auf der linken Seite ab. "Da, das fünfte Haus muss es sein!"

Ihre Schritte führten sie zu einem schmucklosen kleinen Haus, an dem ganz sicher schon Jahrzehnte niemand mehr Hand angelegt hatte. Selbst in dieser vernachlässigten Siedlung stach es noch hervor.

Die Fassade war in tiefem Grau verwittert, von Türen und Fenstern war die Farbe abgeblättert. In der kleinen Gartenparzelle seitlich des Gebäudes wucherte Efeu, der alles Leben in seinem Würgegriff erdrückt hatte.

Ginny und Harry stiegen die drei Stufen bis zur Eingangstür empor. Sie vergewisserten sich, dass niemand auf der Straße war. Wie erwartet, war sie menschenleer.

Harry klopfte zaghaft an. Kein Geräusch war von drinnen zu hören. Es blieb ruhig. Harry warf Ginny einen Blick zu. Sie nickte bestätigend. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab vorsichtig aus dem Reiseumhang, sah sich nochmals um.

"Alohomora", sprach er und zu seiner Überraschung öffnete sich die Pforte sofort wunschgemäß. Schnell huschten die beiden durch den Türspalt und schlossen die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich.

Harry behielt den Zauberstab kampfbereit in der Hand. Ginny folgte ihm dicht auf. Sie fanden sich in einer schmalen Diele, von der zwei Pforten abzweigten. Die Tapeten hingen gelblich verblichen und mit Spinnenweben hier und da dekoriert an den Wänden. Die wenigen Möbel waren Staub bedeckt. Ginny deutete auf eine Tür mit Glasausschnitt auf der rechten Seite. Harry folgte und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

Eine kleine Küche bot sich ihnen dar. Holzborde und alte Regale gesellten sich zu einem abgenutzten Herd und einem rostigen Kühlschrank. Auf der Anrichte standen benutzte Weingläser und Tassen. Harry untersuchte die Gläser genauer. Die eingetrockneten Weinreste blätterten bräunlich rot ab.

"Die müssen schon eine Ewigkeit hier stehen", raunte er Ginny zu. Sie verließen die Küche und wandten sich der schweren Holztür zu, vor der sie vor wenigen Minuten bereits gestanden hatten. Harry, der immer noch den Zauberstab vor sich hielt, drückte den Knauf nach unten. Die Tür schleifte auf dem Dielenboden. Angespannt spähte Harry, immer noch die Deckung der Pforte nutzend, in den Raum.

Auch hier war niemand. Sie betraten ein Wohnzimmer mit zwei Sesseln und einem niedrigen Tisch. Ringsum säumten hohe Regale, angefüllt mit Büchern die Wände. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, so dass nur Dämmerlicht den Raum durchdrang.

Sie sahen sich um. Auch hier lag auf allen Flächen eine dicke Staubschicht. Spinnen verschwanden zwischen den dicken Buchbänden.

Auf dem Tisch standen leere Flaschen und schmutzige Gläser. Der Teppich, auf dem die Sitzgruppe stand, war fleckig und voller Staubflocken. Auch der Rest des Zimmerbodens war sandig und unsauber.

"Hier hat wohl keiner jemals an Saubermachen gedacht", wisperte Ginny. "Ja, das stimmt", bestätigte Harry. "Aber sieh dir nur mal die Bücherborde an! Da steht alles in Reih und Glied." Ginny besah sich die Regale und tatsächlich, alle Bücher waren feinsäuberlich geordnet. Alle Buchrücken standen in einer Flucht. Alle Bände in der korrekten Reihenfolge.

"Ja, du hast Recht Harry, das ist schon regelrecht pedantisch, wie er mit den Büchern umgegangen ist. Ich wette, da gibt es kaum Lücken." Sie lief interessiert die Reihen ab und las die Buchtitel. "Wow Harry, was für eine Bibliothek! Ich bin sicher, hier sind Werke dabei, die hat noch nicht mal Hogwarts verbotene Abteilung."

Auch Harry wandt sich den Folianten zu. Es mussten tausende von Büchern sein. Ganze Regalreihen waren von Bänden einzelner Autoren gefüllt. Harry besah sich die Titel. Zauberer der verschiedensten Kontinente hatten augenscheinlich ihre Lebenswerke zu Papier gebracht. Eine ganze Wand war ausschließlich der Kunst der Trankzubereitung vorbehalten. Andere Regale waren gefüllt mit Büchern zu allen erdenklichen Beschwörungsformeln und Hexenriten. Viele der Bände schienen uralt und zerbrechlich, so dass Harry nicht wagte, auch nur eines davon anzurühren.

Überhaupt flößte ihm der Anblick der deckenhohen Regalreihen Ehrfurcht ein. Ginny und Harry bestaunten eine ganze Weile die teilweise aufwendig gebundenen Schätze der Magierwelt.

"Die Bücher sind wirklich wunderbar, Ginny", befand Harry, "aber sie bringen uns auch nicht weiter!" Er warf Ginny einen missmutigen Blick zu. "Oder hast du etwas brauchbares entdeckt?" Ginny schaute ihn veständnislos an: "Glaubst du etwa, ich könnte diesen Unmengen von Büchern in den paar Momenten irgendein Geheimnis entlocken. Für wen hälst du mich denn?" Harry nickte zustimmend, schien jedoch einen Gedanken zu verfolgen. "Hermine.....", murmelte er, "wenn jemals eine Person die Nadel im Heuhaufen finden konnte, ist es Hermine. Sie würde völlig ausflippen, wenn sie diese Bibliothek zu Gesicht bekäme. Was meinst du, Ginny?" "Ja, du hast Recht. Für Hermine wäre es eine Herausforderung, den Büchern einen Hinweis zu entlocken. Wir sollten es unbedingt versuchen. Wir können sie heute abend besuchen. Bestimmt ist sie dann bei unserem nächsten Exkurs dabei!"

Harry überlegte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, so lange haben wir nicht mehr Zeit. Morgen ist es schon eine Woche her, seit Voldemort gestürzt ist. Falls wir noch irgendetwas für Snape tun können, fürfen wir keine Zeit verlieren. Hast du Flohpulver dabei, Ginny?"

Ginny wühlte in ihren Jeanstaschen herum; dann leerte die den Inhalt ihrer Manteltaschen auf den schmutzigen Tisch. "Jep", rief sie aus, als sie ein kleines Päckchen aus dem Sammelsurium fingerte, "das müsste noch für ein Mal ausreichen." Schnell entzündete Harry ein Feuer im Kamin und Ginny schüttete das Pulver vollständig in die Flammen. Die Feuerzungen loderten grün auf und Harry rief" Hermine Granger, Ferienhaus Cornwall, Queen-Victoria-Lane 6."

"Hoffentlich sitzt sie jetzt in der Nähe eines Kamins", flüsterte Ginny. Aber schon erschien Hermines Abbild auf einem Sessel sitzend, mit einem Wälzer in der Hand, im Kaminfeuer. "Hermine", rief Harry der verblüfften Freundin zu. "Harry, wo bist du? Was ist los?"

Hermine hatte sich im Sessel aufgerichtet

"Wir sind in Spinners End, in Snapes Haus, Hermine; Ginny ist bei mir." Hermine legte das Buch beiseite. "Hat es dir also doch keine Ruhe gelassen. Ich dachte, du hättest das Thema abgeschlossen. Zumindest kam es mir vorgestern abend so vor. Aber sag mir, was ich für dich tun kann!"

Harry trat näher an den Kamin. "Wir brauchen dich hier dringend, Hermine. Es wird dir gefallen. Tausende von bedeutenden Büchern. Die Zauberer der ganzen Welt sind hier vertreten. Nur haben wir bisher noch nichts finden können, was uns weiterbringen würde."

Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief und sah Harry eindringlich an. "Wo reitest du uns nur wieder hinein, Harry", stöhnte sie künstlich. "Keine Angst Hermine, hier ist keine Menschenseele", beschwichtigte Harry. "Okay! Ich komme gleich. Tretet bitte ein Stück zurück."

Die Flammen im Kamin schrumpften prasselnd ein. Doch dann wurde der Kamin mit einem Knall hell erleuchtet und eine Gestalt materialisierte. Hermine trat aus der Asche und schüttelte ihr Haar aus. "Da bin ich, meine Lieben, wo ist das Problem?", grinste sie die beiden an.

Doch noch bevor Harry antworten konnte, trat Hermine zu den Regalwänden hinüber und starrte wie gebannt auf die langen Reihen. Fasziniert lief sie langsam von Wand zu Wand und murmelte die Namen von Autoren und Werken. Als sie sich Harry und Ginny zuwandte, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht.

"Das ist herrlich, Harry. Viele dieser Bücher gelten schon lange als verloren. Und hier.... Das ist wie im Paradies. Ich werde sofort eine Liste......"

"Hermine!", unterbrach Harry ihren Redeschwall, "mir war klar, dass du die Qualität dieser Bibliothek zu schätzen weißt, aber wir suchen eine Idee dazu, wie Snape möglicherweise den Tag letzte Woche überlebt haben könnte."

Hermine sah ihn unverständig an. "Aber Harry, wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, Snape könnte das überlebt haben?"

Nun mischtte sich Ginny ein und erklärte Hermine die Gedanken, sie sie Tags zuvor entwickelt hatten. Hermine musste zugeben, dass tatsächlich einige Vorfälle unlogisch waren und die Theorie Ginny's nicht so einfach von der Hand zu weisen sei.

"Und ich soll jetzt aus diesen tausenden von Büchern etwas herauslesen?" "Das war unsere Hoffnung", bestätigte Harry. "Dann mal frisch ans Werk", lachte Hermine und schon war sie wieder in die Regale vertieft. Vorsichtig nahm sie mal dieses und mal jenes Buch zur Hand, ließ sich von Harry Bände aus höheren Reihen herunterheben und machte eifrig Notizen. So vergingen Stunden.

Harry und Ginny nahmen ab und zu ebenfalls Bücher aus den Reihen und blätterten eher missmutig darin. Harry gestand sich ein, dass er vieles in den wissenschaftlichen Abhandlungen nicht verstand und so schwand sein Interesse und er besah nur noch die Zeichnungen.

Ginny hatte sich einige Bücher von indischen Hexenmeistern ausgesucht und machte es sich auf einem Sessel gemütlich. Die Bücher waren reich illustriert mit den üblichen bunten Tiergöttern des Subkontinents. Die Zauberkunst erschien als eine Mischung aus der Welt der Magie, wie Ginny sie kannte und den hinduistischen Vorstellungen zum Kosmos. Ginny blätterte die Werke interessiert durch und brachte sie dann wieder an ihre Plätze zurück.

In der gleichen Reihe stieß sie auf ein mit Elefantenmandala verziertes goldenes Buch eines Brahmanen. Ginny gefiel der fein gearbeitete Einband und sie war neugierig, zu sehen, was der Yogi-Meister wohl zu verkünden habe. Es schien kein Buch eines Zauberers zu sein. Wieder nahm sie ihren Platz am Tisch ein und blätterte in den fein geschnittenen Seiten. Als sie in der Mitte des Werkes ankam, war sie ganz aufgeregt.

"Harry! Hermine!" rief sie aus, "seht euch das an, das könnte es sein. Es wäre möglich!"

Die Angesprochenen stürzten herbei und Hermine las laut vor.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis die beiden begriffen. Das Buch beschrieb eine uralte Technik der Fakire, die sich in völlige Versenkung begeben konnten. Sie beherrschten dabei ihre Körper derart vollständig, dass es ihnen möglich war, ihren Puls und ihre Atmung so weit zu drosseln, dass diese Körperfunktionen beinahe nicht mehr festgestellt werden konnten. Aber das Fesselndste war, dass diesen weisen Männern Verletzungen beigebracht werden konnten, die zu keinerlei Schäden führten. Die Fakire konnten jegliche Blutungen kraft ihres Willens unterbinden. Sie überstanden Messerstiche ohne die geringsten Auswirkungen.

Hermine fand als erste wieder Worte:"Du meinst, Snape hätte sich dieser Technik bedient, um den Angriff Naginis zu überwinden. Aber ich denke, er ist doch vor dir verblutet, Harry, nicht wahr!"

Ginny war jedoch überzeugt von ihrem Fund:" Ja, Harry hat den Angriff gesehen. Snape hat Blut verloren. Er war aber auf die Attacke auch nicht vorbereitet. Außerdem sollte Voldemort auch sehen, was er zu sehen wünschte. Aber Snape hätte sich mit Hilfe der Brahmanenkunst retten können, sobald Voldemort ihn verließ. Und Harry kam nur noch dazwischen, bevor Snape sich ausklinkte".

Harry schwieg eine Weile. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass Snape, in dem Augenblick, in dem Harry glaubte, seinen Tod miterlebt zu haben, nur seinen Bewusstseinszustand geändert habe. Harry fiel es schwer, daran zu glauben. Aber es hätte ihm gut getan, zu wissen, dass Snape nicht sein Leben gelassen hatte, während er nur als Zuschauer agiert hatte.

"Theoretisch könnte das überzeugen", meldete sich Harry zurück, "nur wo wäre Snape dann jetzt? Hier ist er nicht. Und vom Orden weiß auch keiner etwas anderes, als das er tot ist." "Na ja, beim Orden würde er sich vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt melden , oder", sinnierte Hermine, "nicht alle dort glauben, was Harry vom Denkarium weiß. Ich meine, viele werfen ihm dort insgeheim den Mord an Dumbledore weiter vor. Und sei es nicht als Getreuer Voldemorts, dann aus privaten Motiven."

"Habt ihr das Haus denn gründlich untersucht?" , fragte Hermine dann unvermittelt. "Du kannst ja selbst noch mal nachsehen", schlug Ginny etwas beleidigt vor. "Mach ich auch", meinte Hermine während sie das Wohnzimmer bereits verließ. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab verschwand sie im Korridor.

"Gut gemacht"; Harry lächelte Ginny zu und umarmte sie. "Och", machte Ginny kleinlaut, "das war jetzt aber wirklich ein Zufallsgriff, ich interessiere mich schon seit langem für die indische Kultur und diesem hübschen Buch konnte ich nicht widerstehen."

Hermine polterte lautstark wieder in das Wohnzimmer zurück. "Sagt mal, ist euch eigentlich nichts aufgefallen?", rief sie triumpfierend. Harry und Ginny sahen sich ratlos an. "Was meinst du?", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Es gibt hier überhaupt keinen Schlafraum! Ein Haus ohne auch nur ein einziges Bett, das macht keinen Sinn!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Wie hatten sie das übersehen können. Das Haus war zwar klein, aber irgendwo musste es doch eine Schlafstatt geben.

Sie liefen noch einmal in die Küche, in den Hausflur. Aber nirgends war eine weitere Tür zu sehen. Harry beklopfte die Wände des Korridors. Kein hohles Geräusch verriet einen weiteren Zimmereingang. Sie kehrten wieder in das Wohnzimmer zurück.

"Gut möglich, dass hinter einer dieser bedeckten Wände ein weiterer Raum versteckt ist", sprach Harry die Vermutung auch der anderen beiden aus. "Es würde zu Snape passen, wenn er seinen nächtlichen Ruheplatz etwas sicherer vor dem Zugriff ungebetener Gäste gestaltet hätte. Ein geheimer Zugang hält vor Überraschungen sicher", meinte Hermine.

Wieder schritt sie die Reihen der Buchrücken ab, suchte nach etwas Verdächtigem.

Auch Harry und Ginny beteiligten sich an der Inspizierung. "Nach was sollen wir suchen?"

"Ich kann es auch nicht sagen", antwortete Hermine resignierend, " etwas Ungewöhnliches in Büchern zu finden, wo keines dem anderen gleicht...."

Plötzlich blieb Hermine wie angewurzelt stehen.

"Das ist es", sie schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn, "wie konnte ich das übersehen." Sie deutete auf ein Buch in einer oberen Reihe. Es war unscheinbar, jedoch sehr abgegriffen. Harry stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. 'Shakespeare', las er auf dem Einband. 'Ein Sommernachtstraum'. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Genau", rief Hermine, "das hat hier absolut gar nichts verloren, nicht in diesem Haus!" "Gib es mir vorsichtig", bat sie Harry.

Er konnte das Buch gerade so mit einem Finger erreichen. Angestrengt zog er es aus der Reihe.

Da erklang ein scharfes Knackgeräusch.

Alle drei sprangen herum. Sie starrten auf einen Regalabschnitt, der sich von der Wand hervorgeschoben hatte. "Aha", kommentierte Hermine atemlos, "da haben wir also den fehlenden Zugang."

Harry näherte sich der Geheimtür und zog vorsichtig das Bücherbord nach vorne. Geräuschlos glitt die Wand hervor und gab eine Öffnung frei. Harry schlüpfte durch die Pforte und beleuchtete den Raum dahinter.

"Hier führt eine Treppe abwärts", flüsterte er. Ginny und Hermine nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe und folgten.

Sie stiegen leise und unter größter Anspannund die Stufen hinab.


	6. Verwirrte Gefühle

Danke liebe reni für deine review. Wie im profil schon erklärt, bitte schreibt mir, was ihr von der story haltet. Dann macht das Weitertexten einfach mehr Spaß.

***************************************

Im Untergeschoss fanden sie sich vor einer verschlossenen Tür ein. Harry und Hermine sahen sich kurz an. Harry nickte und ließ Hermine den Vortritt. Es kostete die Hexe keine Mühe, die Pforte zu öffnen. Harry lugte mit dem Zauberstab vor seiner Nase vorsichtig in den Raum.

Unrat bedeckte den Boden. Essensreste lagen überall verstreut zusammen mit leeren Flaschen. Der Geruch von Fäulnis, Schimmel und Nagerexkrementen drang Harry in die Nase. Links im Zimmer sah er ein zerwühltes Bett. Ansonsten schien der Raum ohne Möbel zu sein.

Harry steckte den Kopf ein bisschen weiter durch die Pforte. Er sah nun im rechten Winkel des Schlafraums eine Matraze auf dem Boden liegen. Eine bleiche Hand mit schmalen Fingern hing auf den dreckigen Fußboden. Harry wollte sich eben weiter durch die Tür schieben, als er gerade noch rechtzeitig etwas aufblitzen sah. Er konnte den Fluch mit knapper Not abblocken und warf sich zurück in den Korridor.

"Wir sind nicht willkommen!", kommentierte er keuchend. Die drei sprachen ihre Angriffstaktik genau ab, warteten noch einen Moment, in dem jedoch alles ruhig blieb und stürmten dann gemeinsam in den Raum. Es war jedoch kein Mensch im Halbdunkel des Kellerraums erkennbar.

Ein schrilles Quiken ließ sie herumfahren. Eine räudige fette Ratte huschte durch die Tür in den Korridor. Hermine jagte ihr einen Fluch hinterher. Aber es war zu spät. Die Ratte war schon die Treppe empor geflüchtet.

"Wurmschwanz", bemerkte Hermine. "Leider entkommen. Der wird uns keine Auskunft mehr geben."

Dann drehte sich Hermine wieder zu den anderen und bekam vor Erstaunen kaum den Mund wieder zu. Auf einer schäbigen Matraze, bedeckt mit einer zerschlissenen Filzdecke lag vor ihnen der Meister der Tränke, der Spion Dumbledore's, Severus Snape.

Er sah aus, wie Harry ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte: Leblos, mit fahler Haut. Allerdings wirkte er jetzt noch zerbrechlicher, dünnhäutiger. Seine Augen waren geschlossen.

"Das kann ich nicht glauben", Hermines Stimme überschlug sich fast, "du hast Recht gehabt, Harry, es ist wirklich Snape, der da vor uns liegt!" Die drei standen minutenlang bewegungslos in dem Kellerraum und starrten auf den Totgeglaubten.

Neben der Matraze standen und lagen zahlreiche halbvolle Phiolen. Hermine hob einige auf. "Stärkungstränke, billige Heilmittel".

"Lebt er?", flüsterte Ginny. Harry hockte sich neben das Lager. Er suchte den Pulsschlag am Hals des blassen Mannes, hob eines der Lider. Eine leere Pupille in einem stumpfen schwarzen Auge. Er schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

Hermine beugte sich herunter. "Pettigrew hätte den Aufwand nicht betrieben, wenn da nicht noch etwas wäre!" Sie hielt einen kleinen Taschenspiegel direkt unter Snapes Nasenlöcher. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann sah auch Harry, wie das Glas für Sekundenbruchteile anlief. Er entspannte sich.

Ginny hatte die ganze Zeit sprachlos auf das erbärmliche Lager geschaut. Jetzt kam auch sie näher. "Harry, weißt du was das bedeutet: Du hast Snape gefunden! Den Mann, der deine Mutter liebte. Der auch mitverantwortlich war, für dein Schicksal....... Es ist wie in einem Traum, dass er hier, jetzt, vor uns liegt. Dass er atmet...."

Harry nahm Ginny's Hand, blickte hinunter auf das bleiche, magere Gesicht. Die blutleeren Lippen, die so oft in Harry's Erinnerung, Worte ausgestoßen hatten, die nur den Zweck erfüllen sollten, Harry zu erniedrigen, ihn in seinem Innersten zu verletzen. Ein Gesicht, dass sich bei seinem Anblick so oft darin geübt hatte, Hohn und Verachtung auszudrücken. Die nun geschlossenen Augen hatten stets nur Kälte und Hass widergespiegelt. Die Leiden seines Feindes, seine Verzweiflung, seine Opfer, hatte Harry in den vergangenen Jahren und Monaten zwar erfahren, gegen dieses Wissen hatte er sich jedoch in seinem Herzen stets abgeschottet. Es hatte ihm einfach gut getan, Snape hassen zu können.

Nun lag der Mann vor ihm, leichenblass, still, dem Tode nahe. Harry hatte nichts gefühlt, als er ihn vor einer Woche, vermeintlich tot, zurückgelassen hatte.

Jetzt war er verwirrt, sich seiner Gefühle in keinster Weise sicher. Er hatte großes Mitleid mit Snape empfunden, in der letzten Woche, als er endlich zur Ruhe gekommen war. Was er aus den Gedanken des düsteren Tränkemeisters im Denkarium erfahren hatte, war kein gutes Leben gewesen. Harry hatte verstehen können, warum dieser Mann sich so abweisend, so zynisch, benommen hatte. Manches, was er, Harry, jemals über Snape gedacht, was er getan hatte, bedauerte er nunmehr aus tiefstem Herzen.

Aber dennoch, der Zauberer zu seinen Füßen, hatte ihm mit seinem ganzen Wesen stets Respekt eingeflößt, hatte oft eine Bedrohung für ihn dargestellt. Niemals hatten sich Harry und Snape ohne Feindseligkeit einander zugewandt.

Es war nicht ein Freund, den Harry hier zu retten versuchen wollte. Es war ein Fremder, dem er sich schuldig fühlte.

Ihn vorhin zu berühren, hatte Harry Überwindung gekostet. Snape hatte sich stets Respekt ausgebeten, auch jetzt noch, blickte Harry auf die eigentlich hilflose Gestalt mit einem Gefühl von Ehrfurcht.

Hermine war in dieser Hinsicht durchaus pragmatischer. Sie untersuchte unterdessen den ehemaligen Professor ohne Attitüden. Mit Blick auf ihre Uhr maß sie den Puls und die Atemfrequenz. Konzentriert blickte sie in die starren Pupillen , während sie Snapes Gesicht mit ihrem Zauberstab beleuchtete. Sie drehte sich zu Harry um, der noch immer an Ginny's Hand versunken, unschlüssig vor dem Lager stand. "Harry, was ist los? Willst du nur hier herumstehen und Snape anglotzen? Wir müssen etwas tun. Hilf mir, ihn umzudrehen. Ich muss mir die Wunden ansehen, die ihm Nagini zugefügt hat."

Harry erwachte aus seinen Gedanken. "Na los, mach schon", forderte ihn Hermine ungeduldig erneut auf.

Harry stellte sich auf die Matraze über Snape. Er wagte kaum, sich zu ihm herunterzubeugen. Jeden Moment, so erwartete er, würde wieder ein Arm zu seinem Hals emporschießen und ihn fest am Kragen packen. Harry schüttelte sich, verjagte die surrealen Vorstellungen aus seinem Kopf. Hermine schaute ihn fragend an.

Vorsichtig legte Harry seine Hände um Snapes Schultern und drehte ihn leicht auf die Seite. Hermines Blick verfinsterte sich. Sie schob die strähnigen schwarzen Haare beiseite und auch Harry hatte freien Blick auf den blutverkrusteten Nacken Snapes, wo noch immer die tiefen Wunden von Naginis Fangzähnen prangten. Die Einstiche schienen trocken zu sein, aber irgendeine Form von Heilung war offensichtlich nicht in Gang. Langsam drehten die beiden den leblosen Körper wieder zurück.

"Es sieht schlimm aus", fasste Hermine die Erkenntnis aller in Worte. "Wir müssen sofort etwas tun", stellte sie klar, "hier kann er nicht bleiben. Wir brauchen ein vernünftiges Krankenlager. Ein Wunder, dass die Verletzung nicht schon längst eitert oder er an Wundfieber gestorben ist. Wenn man bedenkt, dass die Sache schon vor einer Woche passiert ist. Und das alles bei dem Dreck hier!"

Ginny sah sich um und nickte. "Ja, das ist allerdings ein Wunder. Andererseits, wenn es wirklich so ist, wie bei den Sadus, den Fakiren, und er sich so weit verschlossen hat gegen die Außenwelt, sich so weit abgesenkt aus den Lebensfunktionen; vielleicht hat ihn das auch gegen Keimangriffe gerettet." "Du könntest Recht behalten", meinte Hermine, "er hat wirklich kaum Reaktionen. Ich habe mich vorhin wirklich gefragt, wie er noch leben kann. Die Atmung ist nur noch ein Drittel von dem, was normalerweise als Minimum angesehen wird. Und seine Pupillen zeigen überhaupt keine Reaktion mehr. Aber egal, wie er es auch immer schafft, wir müssen ihn jetzt hier wegbringen."

Nun schaltete sich auch Harry ein. "Diese Wunden von Nagini. Die müssen von Profis behandelt werden. Das können nur die Heiler im St. Mungo's wieder hinkriegen."

Hermine schien nicht begeistert von der Idee. "Mag sein. Aber dort werden sie sich wohl kaum für unsere Theorien zur Selbstversenkung nach Fakir-Kunst interessieren. Und wenn er einmal dort eingeliefert ist, werden wir keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, selbst etwas zu tun. Zumal wir ja bis jetzt auch noch nicht wissen, wie so etwas wieder von außen rückgängig zu machen wäre. Aber du hast Recht Harry, die Wunden müssen zuerst geheilt werden. Möglicherweise könnte er immer noch an ihnen verbluten, wenn er wieder zurückgeholt würde. Die Bisse sehen verdammt tief aus."

Ginny spitzte die Lippen, schien abzuwägen. "Ich sage, das St. Mungo's kommt nicht in Frage. Denkt doch mal nach. Snape war Todesser. Ist es für viele immer noch. Wer sollte auch das Gegenteil in der Öffentlichkeit beweisen. Dumbledore ermordet von Snape, Remus tot, das Ministerium geschlossen. Wenn wir ihn im St. Mungo's einliefern..... mit dem Mal auf dem Arm. Er wäre, ehe wir nur 'Pieps' sagen können, in der Sicherheitsabteilung. Und glaubt ihr, dass sich dann noch einer darum schert, was aus ihm wird. Ob er je wieder zu sich kommt. Und wir wären ausgesperrt.

Und außerdem ist das St. Mungo's für einen Zauberer mit seiner Vergangenheit einfach zu gefährlich. Die vielen Opfer der Todesser, die dort liegen. Jeden Tag gehen dort Angehörige ein und aus, die nicht wissen, wohin, mit ihren Rachebedürfnissen."

Harry und Hermine sahen betreten auf Snape hinab. Sie hatten ihn gefunden, lebend. Aber wie sollten sie ihn nur retten.

Wieder war es Ginny, die sprach. "Ich sehe nur eine Möglichkeit. Wir bringen ihn zu uns nach Hause, Harry. Mit deinem Wissen, Hermine, und mit der Erfahrung von Mum, werden wir die Wunden selbst in den Griff bekommen. Mum hat schon ganz ähnlich hässliche Geschichten wieder hingekriegt. Fred und......." Ginny brach ab, ihre Augen füllten sich. Harry nahm sie in den Arm. "Ich weiß, was du sagen wolltest. Deine Mum ist sicherlich die beste Heilerin, die wir im Moment kriegen können. Deine Brüder haben immer für genug Beschäftigung für Molly gesorgt."

Ginny fing sich wieder, machte sich frei von Harry's Umarmung. "Ich hoffe nur, Mum reißt uns dafür nicht den Kopf ab."

"Dann bleibt ja wenigstens für uns noch das St. Mungo's", grinste Hermine.

"Dann lasst uns mal apparieren. Am besten nehmen wir Snape in unsere Mitte. Okay", Ginny hatte wieder ihre feste Stimme zurückgewonnen.


	7. Ein warmes Herz

Arthur, Molly und Fred saßen in ihrer beengten Wohnung am Tisch im Essraum. Fred nahm ein spätes Frühstück ein. Seine Eltern sahen die Morgenzeitung und einige Briefe durch. Noch immer kamen von entfernten Verwandten Schreiben der Anteilnahme, des Trostes, in die Wohnung geflattert. Molly las schweigsam, ihre Augen waren rot gerändert.

Arthur sagte nichts, ließ seiner Frau Raum für ihre Trauerarbeit. Er verbrachte seine Tage bei seiner Familie. Was konnte er auch sonst tun? Das Ministerium war geschlossen. Niemand konnte sagen, ob dieser sich in der Vergangenheit als korrupt erwiesene Apparat jemals wieder zurückberufen würde.

So versuchte Arthur seiner Frau und Kindern eine Stütze zu bieten, die Tage in der neuen Wohnung wärmer zu gestalten, für seine Familie einen gewissen Grad an Normalität zu schaffen.

Die drei wurden jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Im kleinen Wohnzimmer apparierten geräuschvoll ihre Tochter mit ihren Freunden Hermine und Harry.

Allein das war eine Tat, die eine absolute Überschreitung aller Regeln im Hause Weasley darstellte. Arthur hatte seinen Kindern eingeschärft, dass Apparieren in die Familienwohnung nur in höchsten Notsituationen gestattet war. Nur bei Bedrohung von Gesundheit oder Leben. Schließlich lebten sie zur Zeit in einer Muggelstadt und wollten hier keinesfalls für Aufsehen sorgen. Es konnte ja nicht ausgeschlossent werden, dass vielleicht einmal Muggelnachbarn oder andere nichtmagische Bekannte zugegen waren.

Aber das war noch nicht alles, was Arthur und Molly veranlasste, in Panik aufzuspringen, so dass Gläser und Tassen vom Tisch gestoßen wurden.

Die Ankömmlingen waren nicht allein. In ihrer Mitte hing ein schwarz gekleideter Mann, dessen Kopf heruntergekippt auf seiner Brust hing, so dass sein Gesicht nicht zu erkennen war.

Als Ginny ihr Mutter zornig auf sie zukommen sah, ließ sie erschrocken den Arm des Todessers los. Harry, der von Ginny's Reaktion überrascht wurde, konnte Snape nicht mehr halten und dieser glitt leblos zu Boden, wo er auf der Seite liegen blieb.

Molly war außer sich. "Seid ihr verrückt?", schrie sie das Trio an. "Wen schleppt ihr hier mitten in unsere Familie? Einen Todesser? Was soll das bedeuten?" Ginny hatte befürchtet, dass ihre Mutter nicht begeistert sein würde. Aber Molly's Wutausbruch ließ sie dennoch ganz klein werden.

Harry und Hermine hatten Molly noch selten so wütend erlebt. Sie wagten nicht, auch nur ein Wort zu entgegnen. Molly fixierte sie böse, sie kochte innerlich. Hatte ihre Tochter nicht schon genug Abenteuer gehabt? War nicht genug Unglück über ihre Familie hereingebrochen?

Sie umrundete die drei, die in ihren Augen immer noch unerfahrene Kinder geblieben waren und nährte sich der bewusslosen Gestalt. Keine Frage, der Kleidung nach hatten die Kinder es tatsächlich gewagt, einen Todesser in ihre Mitte zu bringen. Reichte es ihrer Tochter nicht, dass ihr Bruder von der Hand eines wie diesem hier gestorben war?

Molly's Zorn wuchs an.

Die Statur des Mannes, seine Haare kamen ihr bekannt vor. Wie konnte das möglich sein? Molly kniete sich neben den Zauberer und beugte sich herunter, um in sein Gesicht zu sehen. "Snape!", entfuhr es ihr.

Sie erhob sich und sah fordernd zu ihrer Tochter, dann zu Harry hinüber.

"Ja, es ist Snape", beeilte sich Ginny ihrer Mutter alles zu erklären. "Wir haben ihn in Spinners End gefunden. Pettigrew hatte ihn dort versteckt. Er hat Voldemorts Plan überlebt, obwohl das schon eine ganze Woche her ist. Wir müssen......" Ginny hatte hastig gesprochen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihre Mutter einschätzen sollte, ob sie besänftigt war. Ginny hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, das herauszufinden.

Molly's Blick hatte sich verfinstert. Sie bebte, als sie Ginny das Wort abschnitt. "Was müssen wir? Gar nichts müssen wir tun, für ihn, für Snape. Ich will ihn nicht hier haben, verstehst du! Wenn er noch lebt, ist es ein Glück für ihn, nicht für unsere Familie. Damit sollen sich andere beschäftigen, aber nicht wir. Ich dulde keinen Todesser, wen auch immer, zwischen uns." Molly atmete heftig, blickte Unterstützung suchend zu Arthur.

Auch Fred hatte sich zu der Gruppe gesellt, betrachtete interessiert den Mann auf dem Fußboden.

Harry trat vor und stellte sich beschützend vor Ginny. "Mrs. Weasley, Snape braucht unsere Hilfe; wir konnten ihn nicht ins 's bringen. Dort wäre er in Gefahr. Zu wenige Leute wissen, dass er für Dumbledore gearbeitet hat. Man würde ihn dort wahrscheinlich als Todesser behandeln. Das will ich nicht zulassen. Bitte Mrs. Weasley, Sie haben mich hier aufgenommen. Erfüllen Sie mir diesen Wunsch. Lassen Sie uns Snape versorgen. Wir wissen, was zu tun ist, ich bitte Sie."

Molly konnte kaum in Harry's Augen schauen. Zu sehr mochte sie diesen Jungen. Sie wusste, dass er sie nie anlügen könnte und sie konnte ihm kaum je eine Bitte abschlagen.

"Dumbledore", kam es bitter über ihre Lippen, "wie konnte er ihn nur töten. Diesen guten Menschen, wie konnte er es über sich bringen. Ich weiß, der Schulleiter wollte es so. Aber dennoch. Ich sage, niemand wäre in der Lage gewesen, so eine Tat zu begehen. Nur ein Mensch mit einem abgrundtief schwarzen Herzen kann so Abschleuliches fertigbringen.

Und er hat Bill entstellt....., meinen hübschen Bill. Wie soll Fleur damit je fertig werden, noch liebt sie meinen Jungen, aber..... Wie könnt ihr diesen Mann nur ausgerechnet in mein Heim bringen......." Molly wandt sich ab, ihr Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt.

Nun war es Hermine, die versuchte, Molly zu besänftigen. Sie legte der kleineren Frau tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter. "Es könnte aber auch Snape sein, und nur er, der Bill sein Gesicht wiedergeben könnte. Lassen Sie uns Snape retten, und Bill hätte die Chance, wieder so zu werden, wie er war!"

Molly schnäuzte sich und schaute Hermine dann lange an. "Du glaubst wirklich, Bills Gesicht könnte wieder so werden, wie früher?"

Arthur fasste Molly an der Hand, hob liebevoll ihr Kinn und lenkte ihren Blick in seine Augen. "Liebling, ich glaube die Kinder haben richtig gehandelt. Wir sollten Snape aufnehmen und versuchen zu tun, was wir für ihn zu tun in der Lage sind. Ich weiß, er war immer auf der Seite des Ordens. Er hat alles für Dumbledore getan, was er konnte. Wir können ihn nicht anderen überlassen, ihn seinem Schicksal anheim geben. Wir wären nicht dass, was wir sind, wenn wir das täten!".

Molly umarmte Arthur, während Tränen über ihre Wangen rollten. "Gut, ich bin einverstanden", wisperte sie tränenerstickt in Arthurs Strickjacke. Sie ordnete ihr Haar, schnäuzte sich nochmals in ihr besticktes Taschentuch und drehte sich wieder den Kindern zu. "Ihr könnt ihn hier im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch legen. Wir werden den Tisch beiseite rücken. Eine andere Möglichkeit haben wir nicht. Ansonsten gibt es keine freien Zimmer."

Die drei packten Snape an Armen und Beinen, auch Fred kam zu Hilfe, und betteten ihn auf den zugewiesenen Platz.

Molly betrachtet das Krankenlager und holte aus einem oberen Schrankfach ein paar Decken. Sie ging hinüber zu dem Bewusstlosen und machte sich ein Bild seines Zustandes. 'Nicht sehr vielversprechend', dachte sie. Fahle Haut, hohle Wangen, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass noch ein Funken Leben in diesem bewegungslosen Körper wohnte. Sie schob den fransigen Vorhang schwarzer Haare aus Snapes Gesicht und legte die Hand auf dessen Stirn.

Schnell zog sie sie wieder zurück. Kälte; ihr war, als habe sie den Tod selbst berührt.

Sie legte ihren Kopf an die Brust des Mannes, horchte hinein in den starren Körper. Ihre Erfahrung ließ sie den schwachen verlangsamten Herzschlag schnell erspüren.

Ihr Ehrgeiz als heilkundige Hexe, wie sie es als Mutter stets gefordert war, war geweckt. Sie würde beweisen, dass sie es noch immer konnte. Dieser Mann würde geheilt werden. Was auch immer er war, jetzt war er in ihren Augen nur noch eins: ein Patient, eine weitere Aufgabe, die sie bewältigen würde.

Geschäftig polsterte sie die Lehne der Liegestatt, stopfte Kissen unter den Kopf des Bewusstlosen. Dann befahl sie ihrer Familie:" Ihr geht jetzt alle mal aus dem Zimmer. Ich muss Snape die Kleidung wechseln. Das Zeug ist klamm und dreckig."

Folgsam verschwanden alle im Esszimmer.

Molly zog Snape vorsichtig die schmutzige Robe aus. Es kostete die stämmige Hexe wenig Mühe, den hageren Todesser hierzu anzuheben. Sie besah sich das weiße Hemd daruntern. Der Stehkragen war blutbespritzt, die Flecke waren innerhalb der Woche eingedunkelt. Molly entschied, dass auch dieses Kleidungsstück zu unsauber war, um es dem Kranken zu lassen. Sie öfnete die Knöpfe und schob es Snape über die Schultern. Als sie den Oberkörper des Zauberers wieder anhob, um das Hemd herauszuziehen, fiel ihr Blick auf den nun freien Nacken. Die Bisswunden der Schlange, sie hatte davon gehört. Sie klafften unerhört tief und der Nacken war noch immer blutverschmiert. Auch die Haare, in die sie gegrifen hatte, waren verklebt von getrocknetem Blut.

Dass Snape dennoch lebte, grenzte an ein Wunder. Ein Blick auf die von Blut durchtränkte Rückenseite des Hemdes sagte ihr, dass der Todesser schwer verletzt worden war. Die Fänge der Schlange hatten mehr als nur Fleisch durchtrennt. Nicht nachzuvollziehen, warum er nicht gestorben war.

Diese Wunden zu heilen würde schon ihr ganzes Geschick fordern, aber es war zu schaffen. Aber diesen Todesschlaf zu beenden, erschien ihr außerhalb ihrer Möglichkeiten.

Sie ließ den Verletzten wieder zurück auf sein Lager gleiten. Ein Mitleid erregendes Bild bot sich ihr. Ein magerer Leib lag da auf ihrer Couch. Rippen, die sich unter der Haut deutlich abzeichneten, dürre Arme mit blutbesudelten Fingern. Und darüber das farblose Gesicht. Die Hakennase stach über den fleischlosen Wangen nun noch mehr heraus.

Vielleicht hatten die Kinder ja Recht, und dieser Mann verdiente es tatsächlich nicht, unbeachtet einem ungewissen Schicksal überantwortet zu werden. Es fiel ihr auf alle Fälle inzwischen deutlich leichter, den Oberkörper des ehemaligen Anhängers Voldemorts vom eingetrockneten Blut reinzuwaschen.

Dann holte sie ein frisches Hemd und ein leinenes Oberteil aus dem Schrank und zog es ihrem Patienten über. Nachdem sie Snape die Decken übergelegt hatte, holte sie ihre Familie wieder in das Zimmer.

Das blutige Hemd lag noch auf dem Boden. Fred schubste es mit der Fußspitze auseinander und pfiff dann anerkennend durch die Zähne. "Ganz schön happig", kommentierte er.

"Lass den Unsinn", mahnte Molly. "Ich werde noch ein paar Dinge besorgen müssen", verkündete sie dann, "ich denke, am besten ist es, ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg". "Dann begleite ich dich, Molly", meinte Arthur und holte seine Jacke.

"Ihr bleibt hier", wandt sich Molly an Ginny, Harry und Hermine, "und seht nach dem Rechten. Von Zeit zu Zeit befeuchtet ihr eurem Professor mit einem nassen Tuch den Mund. Das ist dann aber auch schon alles, was ihr tun könnt. Und bitte, keine Experimente! Ihr macht nichts, bevor ich nicht wieder zurück bin. Habt ihr verstanden?" Die drei nickten.

Ginny sah, dass es nun höchste Zeit war, ihrer Mutter die noch fehlenden Informationen zu geben. "Mum", begann sie zaghaft, "du hast doch sicher auch bemerkt, dass es keinen Grund gibt, warum er noch am Leben ist...." Molly sah ihre Tochter stirnrumzelnd an. "Ja Ginny, das habe ich in der Tat".

Dann erzählte Ginny ihrer Mutter von ihrer Theorie, davon dass Snape seinen Auftrag nicht hätte gefährden dürfen und von ihrer Entdeckung in der Büchersammlung in Spinners End. Molly hatte gebannt zugehört und strich sich nun grübelnd über die Oberlippe.

"Das hast du gut kombiniert, mein Mädchen", lächelte sie Ginny an. "Es könnte so sein, wie du glaubst, aber ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung welcher Zauber bei Brahmanen-Hokuspokus weiterhelfen soll. Ich denke, ich kann die Nackenverletzungen in den Griff kriegen, aber für alles andere müsst ihr euch selbst um eine Lösung kümmern."

Molly musterte die drei nacheinander, ihre Augen blieben an Hermine hängen. "Hermine, wieviele Bücher hast du von Snapes Haus mitgenommen?" Für Molly bestand gar kein Zweifel, dass die junge Hexe einer guten Bibliothek nicht hatte widerstehen können. Hermine schmunzelte und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung ihrer prall gefüllten Umhängetasche, die achtlos an der Wand abgelegt war. "Aus der indischen Sammlung habe ich ein gutes Dutzend eingepackt, natürlich auch das Buch das Ginny gefunden hat."

"Sehr gut, Hermine", meinte Molly, "ich wusste, auf dich ist Verlass." Hermine lächelte verstohlen und schüttelte ihr Haar.

"Na gut denn, Kinder", nahm Molly mit ernster Stimme den Faden wieder auf, "Das heißt für euch, ihr habt gut zu tun, wenn ich jetzt unterwegs bin. ich habe zwar, wie gesagt, keine Erfahrungen mit indischen Praktiken. Und möglicherweise hat ihm wirklich eine Selbstversenkung , wie auch immer so etwas funktioniert, einstweilen das Leben gerettet. Aber eines ist klar, in diesem Zustand kann er nicht ewig unbeschadet bleiben. Seit einer Woche ohne Nahrung, ohne einen Tropfen Wasser. Ihr seht ja selbst, wie weit das schon an ihm gezehrt hat. Es könnte jederzeit vorbei sein........

Also, findet heraus, was ihr könnt, um ihn zurückzuholen."

Molly hatte den letzten Satz noch nicht ganz zu Ende gesprochen, da flog die Eingangstür zur Wohnung auf und Ron stampfte herein. Man hörte ihn im Flur pfeifen, dann war er in der Küche beschäftigt, der Kühlschrank wurde geöffnet und geschlossen.

Ron erschien mit einem Sandwichteller im Wohnzimmer Seine Mahlzeit fixierend war er einige Schritte in den Raum vorgedrungen. Als er den Blick hob, stockte seine Bewegung so abrupt, als sei er gegen eine gläserne Wand gestoßen. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen. Rons Stimme klang fast weinerlich, so sehr hatte er die Beherrschung verloren. "Mum, sag mir, dass das hier nicht wahr ist. Ich bilde mir das doch nur ein...."

Wie ein großes Baby stand der rothaarige Zauberer mit seinem Sandwich ungläubig vor der Versammlung. "Mum, warum ausgerechnet auf unserer Couch,,,,", versuchte Ron nochmals eine Erklärung von seiner Mutter zu bekommen.

Molly drehte sich wieder zu Ginny und ihren Freunden. "Ginny, bringe du bitte deinem armen Bruder bei, was los ist. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mehr für lange Erklärungen. Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist!" Und schon hatte Molly ihren Reiseumhang übergeschwungen und machte sich mit Arthur auf den Weg.

Ron brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis er die Erzählungen seiner Freunde ganz aufzunehmen fähig war. Abwechselnd redeten Ginny und Hermine auf ihn ein. Dennoch konnte er sich mit dem Gedanken nur schwer anfreunden, sein Heim ausgerechnet mit Snape zu teilen.

Aber ehe er sich versehen hatte, lagen zwei Bücher vor ihm und er hatte die Aufgabe, diese nach bestimmten Schlüsselworten und Bedeutungen zu durchforsten. Bei aller Freundschaft, aber so hatte sich Ron seinen Abend nicht vorgestellt. Missmutig biss er in sein Sandwich, dass jetzt irgendwie fad schmeckte und stöberte im ersten Buch.


	8. An stillen Ufern

Hallo an alle, die noch mitlesen.

Hier wieder ein neues Kapitel. Leider klappt es im Moment mit dem Posten nicht mehr ganz so schnell, aber es geht weiter.

Vielen , vielen Dank an Mimaya, kiki, Josephine und carol für eure lieben reviews. Es ist einfach wunderbar, wenn man weiß, jemand kann etwas mit dem Geschreibsel anfangen

*************************************************************************************************************

Die Stunden in der Wohnung der Weasleys vergingen schleppend. Die vier jungen Zauberer arbeiteten sich durch Berge von Büchern, die Hermine nicht nur aus der Bibliothek in Spinners End entnommen hatte, sondern am Nachmittag noch aus anderen Quellen besorgte.

Doch allmählich hatten sie ein klares Bild vor sich, wie ein Yogi vorging, um sich von der Außenwelt abzuschotten.

Es folgten erste Versuche Harry's und Hermines, um das angelesene Wissen auch praktisch anzuwenden. Hermine schaffte auf Anhieb eine einigermaßen brauchbare Meditation, wurde aber von Fred, der angesichts ihres selbstvergessenen Gesichtsausdrucks in Gelächter ausbrach, schnell wieder ins Bewusstsein zurückgeholt. "So wird das nichts", brach Hermine wütend den Versuch ab. "Fred, ich schreibe dir eine Liste von magischen Objekten, die ich noch benötige. Du kannst das alles mit ziemlicher Sicherheit in der Nockturnstraße bekommen. Lauf aber nicht Molly über den Weg. Die wäre sicher nicht begeistert. Ron, du kannst Fred gern helfen!".

Fred's und Ron's Mienen hellten sich auf und sie hatten keinerlei Einwände gegen eine Einkaufstour. Hermine schrieb eine lange Liste von komplizierten Namen und die beiden Brüder beeilten sich, aus der Wohnung zu kommen.

"Was hast du ihnen auf die Liste geschrieben?", wollte Ginny wissen. "Oh, es gibt noch einiges, was wir brauchen, bevor wir tatsächlich etwas bewirken können", erklärte Hermine vielsagend. "Ja, was meinst du damit?", fragte Harry, der nach den Stunden des Lesens und der Konzentration müde war. "Nun ja", Hermine wirkte unsicher, "wir sind zwar theoretisch schon weit vorgedrungen in das Thema. Aber selbst wenn es gelingt, ein Stadium der Versenkung zu erreichen, das nicht mehr durch Störungen von außen zerstört werden kann. Wie sollen wir in der fremden Spähre Kontakt zu Snape aufnehmen? Wird er überhaupt zu finden sein? Und wie können wir uns untereinander austauschen, wenn einer allein nicht mehr klar kommt? Wir können uns da nicht nur auf die Brahmanen-Weisheit verlassen. Ich brauche da die Verlässlichkeit von Zaubertränken und erprobten Flüchen."

"Du meinst, du willst vorsichthalber zweigleisig vorgehen", lachte Harry, "und du hast wohl auch schon konkretere Konzepte?"

"Ja natürlich, sonst hätte ich ja Ron und Fred wohl kaum schon losgeschickt."

"Na ja, so wie die gestört haben, wäre jedes Mittel Recht gewesen", warf Ginny ein.

"Es wird Zeit, mal wieder nach Snape zu sehen", meinte dann Hermine und sie unterbrachen ihre Überlegungen und gingen ins Wohnzimmer.

Der Tränkemeister lag unverändert, wie er am Morgen gebettet worden war. Hermine fühlte den Puls am kalten Handgelenk des Armes, den sie erst selbst vor einer Weile neben dem Körper auf der Couch abgelegt hatte. Sie musste einige Augenblicke die Vene gegen die Knochen pressen, bis sie wiederum den leisen Pulsschlag spüren konnte. Behutsam ließ sie den Unterarm wieder zurück auf das Lager gleiten und tupfte etwas Wasser mit einem bereitliegenden Tuch auf die bleichen Lippen ihres einstigen Lehrers.

"Es wird Zeit, dass etwas geschieht", meinte sie mehr zu sich selbst, "es ist entwürdigend für ihn, hier hilflos herumzuliegen."

"Zum Glück hat er ja keine Ahnung, was mit ihm passiert, geschweige denn, wo er sich befindet", grinste Ginny.

"Meinst du, er wäre erfreut, wenn er wüßte, wer sich um ihn kümmert?", fragte Harry nachdenklich, "Hermine, was denkst du, wer soll den Versuch unternehmen, die Versenkung zu durchbrechen? Bisher bist du am weitesten gekommen, bei unseren Selbstversuchen."

Ginny schaute ihren Freund entrüstet an. "Harry, du vergisst, dass es meine Idee war, die uns bis hierher geführt hat. Also will ich auch daran beteiligt werden, unser Wissen auszuprobieren."

Hermine schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. "Nein Ginny, ich denke, keine von uns sollte es versuchen. Der Einzige, der sich jemals Snape genähert hat, ist nunmal Harry." Sie sah Harry direkt in die Augen. "Ja Harry, ich denke, auch wenn ihr zuletzt nichts füreinander übrig hattet, bist du der Einzige , der eine Chance hat, dass Snape es zulässt, dass er in sein Unterbewusstsein eindringt. Immerhin hast du es schon einmal geschafft, dorthin zu gelangen, auch wenn es nicht seine Absicht war!"

Harry nickte, "du meinst die Legimilentik-Abende. Das hat er allerdings wirklich nicht gewollt." Harry warf einen Seitenblick auf Snape, der, so hoffte Harry, ihr Gespräch nicht hören konnte.

"Und er hat dir seine Gedanken geschenkt, Harry. Mehr als du hättest wissen müssen, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Er wollte, dass du ihn siehst, wie er wirklich war. Ist das nicht Beweis genug, dass nur du in Frage kommst, ihn wieder zurückzuholen?"

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, schien mit sich zu ringen. "Nein, Hermine, ich fürchte, du siehst etwas, das so nicht stattgefunden hat. Er war in größter Not. Er sah seine letzte Chance, mir die notwendigen Informationen zu geben, bevor sein Geist ihn verlassen würde. Es war ihm nicht mehr möglich, seine Gedanken so zu filtern, dass ich nur die wichtigen Dinge sehen würde. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, deshalb habe ich die ganze Wahrheit erfahren, davon bin ich überzeugt. Nicht weil er wollte, dass ich einen gefallenen, einen schwachen Snape kennenlerne. Ich glaube kaum, dass er mein Mitleid wollte."

Alle drei schwiegen für einen Moment und Harry schaute wieder hinüber zu dem bleichen Mann, der leblos auf den Polstern ruhte.

"Aber dennoch Hermine, du hast Recht. Es verbindet uns einiges, ich bin willens, ihn, wo auch immer er sein mag, wieder in die Welt zurückzuholen. Und ich hoffe, ihr unterstützt mich dabei. Allein werde ich es niemals schaffen können."

Er nahm Ginny in den Arm.

"Wir werden dich nicht allein lassen", lächelte Hermine, "mit Hilfe der Zauber, die ich benutzen will, wirst du, egal in welchem fernen Land der Meditation, unsere Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen können. Ich hoffe nur, Ron und Fred bringen bald die richtigen Zutaten. Wo bleiben sie denn nur?"

********************************************************************************************************************

Die Wasser glitzerten im Licht. Woge um Woge, Welle für Welle bewegte sich der Strom vor seinen Augen. Ein mächtiger, breiter Strom, kein Ufer war auf der anderen Seite auszumachen. Voller Lebensgeist tanzten Schaumkronen verstohlen über Stromschnellen. Der Fluss grummelte tief in seinem Grund. Ab und zu wisperte er aber auch oder es erhoben sich tausende feiner Stimmen. Sie erzählten von den hohen Gletschern, den tiefen Quellen, den klaren Gebirgsbächen. Von den Wolken über warmen Ozeanen, von den Winden, die das Wasser wieder zurück zu den Bergen brachten. Der Strom hatte dies alles zu verkünden, immer wieder, seit Anbeginn der Zeit. Aber er wusste auch von den Menschen, den Tieren , zu berichten, die von ihm lebten, die ihn mitnahmen in ihre Behausungen. Der Strom hatte sie alle durchdrungen, abertausende von Generationen. Hatte ihr Leben begleitet, ihre Tränen geweint, war ihr Blut gewesen, hatte in ihren Zellen gewohnt. Und doch war er immer wieder zurückgekehrt in sein Bett, hatte ihre Asche getragen, hatte sich mit dem Ozean vereint. Und kam wieder zu den heiligen Ufern und sang sein tiefes Lied von den Herzen der Menschen, von ihren Träumen, ihren Sehnsüchten. Sang von den vergangenen Königreichen, den erleuchteten Führern und dem ewigen Weg der Erkenntnis, dem zu folgen, den Menschen Bestimmung ist.

Es war wohltuend, dem Strom zu lauschen. Der Fluss des Lebens strömte unaufhörlich und man musste nur zusehen, lauschen, sich den Schwingungen vollkommen hingeben. Nichts musste mehr getan werden, kein Körper verlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Vollkommenes Loslassen, Einswerden mit den Elementen, keine Gefühle, kein Schmerz. Noch nicht einmal Gedanken, die verfolgt werden mussten. Nur Licht, Wogen, das ruhige Flüstern des ehrwürdigen Stromes. Er wusste nicht, ob er wachte, ob er schlief; er spürte keine Wünsche mehr. Endlich war er angekommen. Das musste vollkommene Glückseligkeit sein. Treiben auf den Wogen des glitzernden Wassers. Ohne Bedürfnisse. Kein Anfang, kein Ende.

Alles sollte gut sein. Doch etwas zog an ihm. Ließ ihn tief in seinem verschütteten Bewusstsein nicht los. Doch er hatte keine Erinnerung. Gedanken, die sich ihm entzogen, wie Fische in den kalten Stromschnellen der gurgelnden Wasser.

******************************************************************************************************************

Molly war am frühen Abend zurückgekehrt. Niemand hatte sie vermisst. Sie wunderte sich, wie sehr ihre Kinder und deren Freunde beschäftigt waren. Und sie schienen sehr zufrieden, mit dem was sie erreicht hatten. Auch Molly war erfolgreich gewesen. Es war keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Sofort lag ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei dem unfreiwilligen Gast.

Sie prüfte mit sorgenvoller Miene Puls und Atemfrequenz und zeigte sich nicht sehr glücklich mit dem Ergebnis.

"Arthur, ich werde sofort mit der Behandlung beginnen", sprach sie über Snape gebeugt, "du musst mir helfen, ihn umzudrehen." Arthur tat, was Molly verlangte und gemeinsam rollten die beiden den Bewusstlosen herum.

Harry, Hermine und Ginny kamen hinzu und waren interessiert, was Molly zu bieten hatte.

Die Bisswunden, die jetzt gut sichtbar vor ihnen lagen, sahen noch immer frisch und grotesk tief aus. Zu tief für jeden normalen Menschen, um noch am Leben zu sein. Molly zog ein mit feinem Papier umwickeltes Päckchen aus ihrem Umhang und breitete es neben sich aus. Zwei polierte, silbrig bleiche Steine, jeweils nicht größer als eine Daumenkuppe, kamen zum Vorschein, sowie eine Phiole, gefüllt mit wenigen Centilitern einer rostroten Flüssigkeit.

"Was für Steine sind das?", fragte Hermine neugierig. "Das mein Kind, sind chinesische musste all meine Überredungskünste aufbieten, um sie meiner alten Freundin Griselda Grimmbeard abzuschwatzen. Sie ist die Einzige, die ich kenne, die noch ein paar davon hat."

"Den Namen habe ich noch nie gehört", überlegte Hermine laut. "Oh, sie war meine Lehrmeisterin in der Heilkunst. Jetzt ist sie schon alt und überaus launisch. Sie gibt nur noch ungern etwas von ihrem Wissen preis. Aber ich konnte sie überreden, ein paar Steine ihrer Bestimmung zuzuführen. Bei ihr liegen sie nur nutzlos in Vitrinen und verstauben. Das hat sie letztlich überzeugt. Und ich habe ihr versprochen, ihr alles genau zu berichten.... Aber jetzt ans Werk!"

Molly nahm einen der hübschen Steine und drehte ihn zwischen ihren Fingern. "Was hast du vor Mum?", flüsterte Ginny. Molly schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Sie war unsicher, hatte diese Form der Heilung noch nie erprobt. Mit klammen Fingern legte sie den Stein auf Snapes Nacken, direkt auf eine der klaffenden Einschnitte. Sie atmete noch einmal seufzend durch und drückte den Stein dann, so tief sie konnte, in die Wunde. Sie wagte dabei kaum, zuzusehen, wandte das Gesicht so weit es ging ab. Schnell wischte sie den Finger an ihrem Ärmel ab und griff sich den zweiten Stein. Obwohl sich alles in ihr dagegen sträubte, wiederholte sie die Prozedur.

Die drei jungen Magier sahen sprachlos zu. Gefangen zwischen Faszination und Abscheu verfolgen sie jede Bewegung.

Molly entkorkte die Phiole und tropfte das Elixier ebenfalls in die Wunden. Noch geschah nichts. Molly zog den Zauberstab, berührte damit Snapes Nacken und murmelte Beschwörungsformeln, die sie von einem zerknitterten Zettel ablas.

Ein leises Knistern setzte ein. Molly las weiter die magischen Worte. Kleine Flammen züngelten von den Wundrändern. Molly blieb unbeeindruckt und las weiter. Plötzlich drang mit einem Zischen eine grüne Stichflamme aus den Wunden und Molly hatte das Gefühl, in die gelben Augen einer Schlange zu blicken, die ihr Maul aufgerissen hatte. Doch abwohl die Flamme hoch über Molly's Kopf reichte, spürte sie keine Hitze.

Harry, Hermine und Ginny waren zurückgewichen, waren jedoch nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen.

Molly blieb standhaft und sprach die letzten Worte der Formel. Die Flamme zerstob in zahllosen Funken, die im Fallen erloschen und sich in Nichts auflösten.

Molly war einen Moment geblendet und rieb sich die Augen. Als sich ihr Blick aufklärte, beugte sie sich zu Snape herunter. Die Wunden waren verschwunden, als wären sie nie da gewesen. Ungläubig strich sie mit den Fingern über die Stelle, die eben noch in Flammen gestanden hatte. Die Haut war glatt und ohne die geringste Narbe. Nur noch immer ohne jegliche Lebenswärme, kalt und blass.

"Wow Mum", prustete Ginny los, "du hast es geschafft! Du bist unglaublich, die reinste Wunderheilerin!" Auch Hermine war fassungslos und wollte am liebsten sofort alle Zutaten und Beschwörungen aufschreiben. Aber Molly bremste die Euphorie. "So Kinder, ich habe getan, was ich versprochen habe. Mehr kann ich allerdings nicht vollbringen. Es ist an euch, seinen Geist zu befreien. Und ihr solltet es bald schaffen. Seht ihn euch an. Ich glaube nicht, dass er den morgigen Tag noch erlebt."

Sie drehte den leblosen Körper wieder auf den Rücken. Harry half ihr und blickte in das stille Gesicht seines einstigen Feindes. "Seid ihr bereit?", fragte Molly.

"Ja", antwortete Harry. Seine Stimme war entschlossen und klar. "Wir werden es jetzt tun. Bis zum Morgengrauen sollten wir wissen, ob wir ihn zurückholen können oder nicht".

**************************************************************************************************************

So ihr Lieben. Jetzt heißt es für Harry, ab in die Versenkung und Snape überzeugen. Aber lasst mich nicht so hängen und gebt bitte zwischendurch mal Eure Reviews. Oder gibt es gar keine Leser mehr?


End file.
